Recently, there are disclosed technologies for controlling a display unit in a manner that content is displayed in a direction corresponding to an attitude of a terminal. For example, there is disclosed a technique for performing control in a manner that a direction of content is rendered vertically oriented or horizontally oriented depending on an attitude of a terminal (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).